Ghirahim's Epiphany
by King Paige Allen
Summary: What if Link knocked some sense into Ghirahim when he knocked him off the platform at the final battle in Hylia's realm? I LOVE Ghirahim- no haters! Spoilers, people! I own nothing.


**Tons of sppoilers. Read with caution!**

The little brat swung his sword, and he fell back two steps. He swung again, two more steps. He breathed heavily and held out his hand, ready to rip the sword away. How could the brat be winning? No matter, he thought, Master will show him. This will all be over when Master is revived.

Ghirahim lost is concentration and was forced to the edge of the platform. The boy held his shield in front of his face and Ghirahim screamed, "Coward!" This angered the boy further, and he slashed at the diamond on Ghirahim's chest. This kept him alive. This kept him true to his Master. And now that sword of the Goddess' chosen hero, charged with skyward energy, was plunged through his chest.

The boy stabbed him through again, and he fell backward. As he fell, something changed in him.

The light in the sword connected with something in the diamond that kept him alive, and began to spread through him. The boy yelled triumphantly above him, his sword above his head, charging itself with energy.

Ghirahim knew that this was his defeat, truly his end, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew that Master would be disappointed in him and his failure to his cause, but he could find it in him to care about that either. He only watched the boy's mouth slowly fall open, just before Ghirahim hit the ground.

Ghirahim fell on his back, his arms and legs losing all feeling. The force of the impact drove the dark purple shadows from the diamond on his chest. The shadows continued to pour out of him and they found their way into the sword that was being held above his head.

Master.

"You're worthless. You've failed me. I have no need for you now, and you will perish with all the other weaklings who love this world!" Master said. Ghirahim objected, "I don't love-"

Master's entire body was thrown forward, and the boy stood behind him. His shield was at the ready, his sword aglow with that blue energy. Ghirahim leaned up on his elbows, bewildered. Master's eyes glowed with the hate of anything light that burned for so long within him as he whipped around to face the boy.

The boy in the green tunic, with the golden hair and electric blue eyes, the boy of the world of light, the Goddess Hylia's chosen hero, was _helping_ Ghirahim.

He couldn't believe it. He must have a concussion from the fall. He hoped that was it.

The boy nodded once at Ghirahim, then readied his sword to face Master. The bravery and courage he had, the will to fight like a man and be fair in his fighting, his morale- Ghirahim was jealous of it. He wished he had fought that way, that he had that mentality. Maybe he would've been more sucessful in his battle. But the battle wasn't all that he could think about anymore. It didn't matter anymore.

Ghirahim held out his hand, waiting for a sword to appear. But it didn't. He thought about the sword hard, but nothing appeared. He looked at his arms, startled. They weren't black. They were a rich white color, almost... peachy. Like the boy's. He poked the skin on his arm, and found that it had give. Like a human.

The rest of his body was the same way. Ghirahim moaned miserably. Now he had no chance of standing against Master. He searched around for Master, and saw nothing. There was a writhing purple-and-black ring of shadows where the Sealing Spike once was. The boy stood in front of it, ready to put his foot in. Ghirahim sat up and yelled, "Wait!"

The boy stopped and turned his head toward Ghirahim. "Wait," Ghirahim said again. He stood up and walked toward the boy. Fi emerged from the boy's sword and hovered in front of the boy. "I have important information for you, Master Link," she said.

"Link..." Ghirahim mumbled. So that was his name.

I calculate a 0% chance that you will be able to return from this land, unless you manage to beat your foe. Do you wish to proceed?"

"He doesn't," Ghirahim said. Both Fi and Link faced him. Link jumped back in surprise, but Fi showed no emotion. "Ghirahim?" Link asked. Ghirahim looked down at himself, holding his arms out. "I suppose so," he laughed.

"So, are you, like, good now?" Link asked, drawing his sword. Fi looked at Link. "Master Link, chances are that the ressurection of Demise required more energy than what was available to him at the moment, meaning that he stole not only Hylia's spirit, but borrowed the malevolent energy from Ghirahim's body, returning him to one of a few forms he may have had before. The threat in the immediate area is about 40%."

Link nodded at Fi, and Fi looked at Ghirahim. "Before, I had assumed that we were counterparts. I see that I was wrong. I believe that Master Link will be happy that you no longer have any dark spirits infecting you. There is no record of this in my memory, but I believe that it was for the best that Demise took your spirits. Now you can be of use to us." With that, Fi did a flip and disappeared into the Master Sword.

Link watched Ghirahim. "I want to help," Ghirahim said. "I don't... I don't want any part of Master, I mean, Demise's plans. I'm not like that anymore. I think I'm human now. Or something close to it. Tell me if there's anything I can do to help." Link stared at the ground, his chin in his hand.

"Well, Demise said that I had time to decide whether or not I wanted to fight him. Of course, I must, but I want to go back to Skyloft and make some preparations. Would you like to come and help?" Link asked.

Ghirahim, drew back. "You want me to go up- up there?" he asked. Ghirahim pointed one finger to the sky. Link nodded. "You're close to him. Well, you were. You may not know it now, but you could be a big help in defeating Demise." Ghirahim looked at his arms and hung his head, "I'm weak now..."

Link reached forward and punched Ghirahim in the arm. "Who are you calling weak? We're the same now. I think." Ghirahim nodded. "I feel good now. Before, I just felt angry. But, I'm fighting for the right side now. I'll help in whatever way I can," Ghirahim said.

Link nodded once more, and started walking up the spiraling grounds. Ghirahim followed.

"Don't panic," Link cautioned as soon as he opened the door. Impa stood with her arms haning by her sides, then said, "Link? What are you doing?" Link motioned for Ghirahim to approach the Gate of Time, and said to Impa, "We've recruited another to our cause. He's okay now. He's better."

Link opened the Gate of Time and stepped in, as did Ghirahim, and sealed it behind him.

The gate opened on the other side and Link jumped out. "Groose, it's Ghirahim. But he's not bad now." Ghirahim realized that Link was going to have to tell everyone he wasn't bad now. Ghirahim began to regret the things he'd done. Groose watched him cautiously. "Maybe the goddess _was_ wrong to choose you for the quest. Have you lost it?" Link laughed once. He turned to the keeper of the Sealed Grounds and said, "It had to be done. He'll be of help." The woman said nothing, and nodded.

Groose whispered to Ghirahim as he passed him, "I'm watching you." Ghirahim squinted and followed Link. He opened the temple doors and ran to the bird statue and called for Fi. She jumped out of the sword and said, "You called for me, Master?" Link nodded and said, "I would like for you to call Scrapper. We're taking Ghirahim to Skyloft. Thank you." Fi hesitated for a moment and then said, "Very well. I will send for him through telepathic transmission." Fi looked up toward the sky, and in a few moments, Scrapper came down and hovered near Fi.

"Mistress Fi! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, bzzzzzrt. Master Shortpants! Have you gotten taller, CLANG? Woah. You want me to carry this?" Fi said, "It would be appreciated. Thank you, Scrapper." Scrapper grabbed Ghirahim under his arms and lifted him up.

Ghirahim kicked his legs. "What is he doing?" he asked Link. Scrapper yelled, "Stop moving, vrrrrrm, or I'll drop you!" Ghirahim breathed heavily and held still. "Don't drop me, don't drop me!" he whispered. "We'll be up there soon, Scrapper. Don't drop him, please?" Link said. Scrapper turned and carried Ghirahim up to the sky.

Link activated the statue and the orange bubbles carried him up to the sky. Link was freefalling for a moment, then he whistled for his Loftwing, and was pulled up on its back. Scrapper followed behind Link, Ghirahim in tow. They flew until Link hovered over the waterfall and then he jumped off.

Scrapper got to about ground height and dropped Ghirahim next to Link. "Never... again..." Ghirahim gasped. Link laughed, "You don't like flying?" Ghirahim yelled back immediately, "No! I hate it!" Link laughed again.

They both stood up, and Link looked at Ghirahim. "We need to dress you like a hero. Or at least not like you're gay. It's not that I'm not digging the cloak, but..." Link said. Ghirahim frowned. "Why?" he asked. "I like this cloak very much." Link stared seriously. "No," he said. "Just, no."

Link looked around him, then noticed that everyone was gathered in the plaza. Link saw Kina standing on a few crates, singing. Link saw this as a good opportunity to sneak to the bazaar and get some supplies. Link looked at Ghirahim and asked, "Can you skydive?" Ghirahim shook his head. Link rolled his eyes. "Well," he said, "can you swim?" Ghirahim shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not, I mean, you just- aaaah!"

Link grabbed Ghirahim by the shoulders and shoved him into the water below. Link followed after him, just in case he really _couldn't_ swim. Link pulled Ghirahim up and pushed him on the grass and jumped out. Ghirahim's hair stuck to his face and he fumed, "Do you know how long it takes to get my hair to stay straight like this?" Link thought he was actually serious, but he just wiped off his face and waited for instructions.

"Okay, I think most of the townspeople are distracted, and the people that work in the bazaar won't turn down any rupees. So let's go there first, and maybe we can get some food." To accent this statement, Link's stomach growled.

"Okay, let's go!" Link darted behind the buildings, always watching the people, and sped into the bazaar. Link grabbed Ghirahim's arm and shoved him behind Batreaux, who was standing in the corner, happy to just be there. "Batreaux, if you want to pay me back for getting the Gratitude Crystals, hide this guy. Okay?" Batreaux clapped his hands and nodded, "Okay!"

Link ran over to Luv, and got two bottles of Heart Potion, a bottle of Guardian Potion and a bottle of Revitalizing Potion. "Thanks, Luv," Link said. He ran back over to Batreaux and said, "Okay, I don't think anyone would notice if you came out and got something to eat. It's pretty slow today and-"

"But," Batreaux said, "I've already eaten." Link stared for a moment and then yelled, "I was talking to Ghirahim!" Batreaux smiled, "Oh, of course." Link motioned for him to come out and they slowly walked to Piper's little restaurant area and ordered some food. Link knew they would have to wait a while since Piper was such a perfectionist, so they both went over to Rupin. He skipped excitedly from foot to foot as Link and Ghirahim browsed through his wares.

"Ahaa, valued customer, I see you have a sharp eye," Rupin said. "I have a new item for you." He rushed into the back and brought out a long wooden box, and he opened it for Link to see. "Yes, I know you've been waiting for a long time, so here it is! A sword!"

Link appraised it for a moment, then said, "How much?" Rupin started to talk up his sword and how the estimated value was $1000, but if he bought the sword here and now, it could be his for $950. Link pulled out his wallet and handed Rupin the money, and handed the sword to Ghirahim. "Take this over to Gondo," Link pointed to the Scrap Shop, "and pay him and he'll upgrade your sword so it'll be a little stronger." Ghirahim took the sword and said, "Thank you, Link." Link nodded and said, "I'll be, uh, over at the table."

Link walked over to the Item Check and leaned on the counter, "Hey, Peatrice." Peatrice jumped up and clasped her hands in front of her heart, "Hi, darling! I hope you're not planning on leaving anytime soon." Link smiled and flipped his bangs, "Well, I was wondering if I could come by your place later? Your dad gonna be there?" Peatrice looked shocked. "Um, well... I think he's going to stay overnight at Clean Cut. Some kids have been going out there at night and messing things up inside. Why?"

Link was trying to think of a way to tell her gently that he needed to hide a friend there. If he took Ghirahim to the academy, people would get suspicious that Link was hanging out with a grown man.

"Well, I was thinking we could have something like a slumber party? Is that what it's called?" Peatrice nodded, and then asked, "What are you up to?"

"Are you sure she'll be okay with me just coming in her house?" Ghirahim asked. Link scuffed up the dirt with his boot and said, "Uh, yeah. Peatrice is kinda like my girlfriend. She likes me, and I kinda like her so... She'll be okay with it."

Ghirahim wondered when he would find someone like Peatrice was to Link. He didn't want to be alone all of his new life. Maybe after Demise was gone...

Link jumped off the walkway leading out of the bazaar and landed in front of Peatrice's door. He knocked once and opened the door, leading Ghirahim inside. Peatrice had just one lamp on, on the desk near her bed. She was sitting in the chair at her desk, writing.

"Oh, hi darling! I was wait- woah. You brought a friend," she said, looking at the floor. "How nice." Link put a hand on Peatrice's arm and said, "Look, I just need him to stay here for a few minutes. I need to talk to Headmaster Gaepora, and I didn't want him to get caught. I don't think anyone would suspect anything, but I don't know. People might just start talking and we don't want that. What if they made me leave the island? What would I do without my Peatrice?" Link poked her nose. She giggled loudly, and then held out her hand to the man behind Link.

"Hi, I'm Peatrice." Ghirahim tentatively shook her hand, "I'm Ghirahim. Thank you for your help. It's appreciated." Peatrice nodded and then grabbed Link's arm. "I've learned not to ask about your little quests. Is there anything I can get you?" Both of them shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Ghirahim, stay here." Link stepped out for a moment and ran up to the Knight Academy. Peatrice took the bandana out of her hair and sat on her bed. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Help yourself to that bed over there. It's my dad's, but he's out for the night. Wake me up when Link come's back." Peatrice sighed, and within a few minutes, was asleep.

Ghirahim didn't like being indoors, so he went outside and sat on the three steps that led to Peatrice's door. Ghirahim sat and thought about everything he'd done to that poor boy, how many times he'd tried to kill him, and other bad things he'd done. He wondered if he would ever be forgiven, and if he would end up... happy.

Ghirahim sighed and rested his head on his hand, which was propped up on his knee, and looked out into the town. The people up here seemed so happy and had no problems. Ghirahim got up and walked around, and found a better place to sit, where the breeze could reach him better. e stared straight ahead and saw into someone's window. A woman stood there, stirring something in a pot. She looked like the woman who had given them their food earlier at the bazaar.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at someone behind her, and stirred more violently. Ghirahim liked the blonde tints in her red hair, and he felt bad for her because obviously there was someone in her home who was upsetting her.

Link came running back from the Knight Academy and stopped short when he saw Ghirahim sitting on the steps. "I thought you were going to stay inside?" Ghirahim said, "Uh, I got warm." Link nodded and came to sit next to him. "Well, that was fruitless. Gaepora didn't have anything useful to say. Tomorrow, we go to fight Demise. On our own. Are you sure you still want in this?" Link asked. Ghirahim nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. We're going to have to do this together. We have to." Link nodded, and said, "How's Peatrice?" Ghirahim nodded and then shrugged, "She's asleep."

They were both quiet for a moment, and then Ghirahim said, "She really likes you." Link nodded. "I know." Link said nothing more and then yawned. "Well, we can't wake up Peatrice. Let's go to Batreaux's house."

Link led Ghirahim through the town to the graveyard, down the ladder and down the ramp to Batreaux's house, where Link took off his sword and shield, dusted off the floor and laid down. "Try and get some rest. We have some important stuff to do tomorrow," Link said. He yawned again, then fell asleep.

"I have no more words for you. Just know that you are our only hope, Link."

Link opened the Gate of Time, Ghirahim and his newly upgraded sword behind him. Ghirahim had insisted on keeping his cloak and other pieces of clothing, so he still looked like the Demon Lord. They walked through the Gate of Time and sealed it behind them, then jumped out.

Groose and Impa stood, waiting for them. Groose nodded once, and stepped out of the way. "Yell if you need me, Link." He clapped him on the shoulder. Link looked up at Ghirahim, and Ghirahim licked his lips in that way he always did whenever they fought before. Link smiled, slashed his sword left and right, swung it in a circle, lifted it over his head, and shoved it in the scabbard on his back.

"Let's go."

Link opened the doors of the temple and jumped into the bottom of the Sealed Grounds. Ghirahim hesitated for a moment, then jumped out from the ledge. His cloak flew up behind him, and Ghirahim landed on his feet, took two small steps, then fell over. Ghirahim held his head. "We should've eased into that more slowly," he said. No matter. Are you sure you want to do this? We can't come back out until Demise is sealed away for good."

Link nodded and said, "I'm sure." He unsheathed his sword and slowly walked forward. Ghirahim grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Link. For making me good. I'm glad I could help you this time."

Link shook his head and said, "I didn't make you good. You always were good. I just had to knock it into you." Link playfully shoved Ghirahim. They laughed for a few moments, then Ghirahim said, "You know we may not come back, right?" Link nodded and said, "I know."

They looked at each other, nodded once, and stepped into the shadow circle.

Demise complimented Link on his bravery, but when he turned around he was startled to see that Ghirahim was there, sword at the ready. He'd also gotten a new shield, since his arms weren't his armor anymore.

"You... you traitor!" Demise screamed. He clenched his fists and said, "I knew you were too weak for this, I knew it from the beginning. I was foolish to have you act in my stead, but I'm here now. I hope you've said a heartfelt goodbye to your loved ones. You will not return to them."

Demise held his sword up, as did Link and Ghirahim. Ghirahim stabbed at Demise with his sword, and Demise put his sword on the ground, point down, and leaned on it, amused. "You think you have any swordsman skills? This boy knows more about sword-fighting than you." While Demise was putting Ghirahim down, Link did a spin attack and knocked Demise on his back. Link and Ghirahim continued to attack him and stab at the blue scar on his forehead.

Demise swung his arm back and knocked Link off him. Ghirahim backed away and helped Link up. "You okay?" Ghirahim asked. Link nodded and tried to charge his sword with skyward energy. "Master," Fi said, "I've ascertained that it's impossible to attack with a Skyward Strike here, because this isn't a land in any of the provinces of the goddess."

Link put his sword back down and performed a shield attack on Demise, knocking him backward. "Ghirahim!" Link yelled. Ghirahim stabbed his sword forward, right into Demise's stomach. He fell backward and laid on his back.

Link and Ghirahim waited, muscles tensed. Demise groaned once. "Get up, coward!" Link screamed. Demise jumped up on his feet and screamed. A lightening storm started, and rain poured on all three of them. Demise held his sword up the way Link did, and captured the lightening in his sword. He let it finish charging then slashed toward Link, the lightening's energy flying toward him. Link jumped away, and looked at Ghirahim. "Do that, too!"

Link held his sword up, charged it with the lightening and stabbed at Demise. Ghirahim had just finished charging his sword when Link knocked Demise to his knees. Ghirahim slashed at Demise, putting him back on his knees. Link attacked Demise fiercly while Ghirahim charged his sword.

Ghirahim charged his sword one final time, and watched Link attack Demise. He could see the scar on Demise's fading from its vibrant blue, and he knew that Demise's power was fading. Link knocked Demise on his back, and Ghirahim and Link quick exchanged swords and Ghirahim knelt on one knee with his hands clasped like a basket. Link stepped on Ghirahim's hands, Ghirahim lifted up, and Link did a flip then landed on Demise, plunging the lightning-charged sword into Demise's scar.

Demise screamed and the lightning cracked, and Link twisted his sword in Demise. Link screamed out his fear and all the stress he was under, and then pulled his sword out, slashed it left and right, swung it in a circle, and shoved it in the scabbard on his back. Demise exploded into a black-and-purple cloud, and then rain stopped. Light shined down on the battlefield in the sky, and Link and Ghirahim were in the Sealed Grounds.

Everyone rushed into the room were Zelda was trapped in the orange crystal, and watched as it slowly cracked open, then exploded and Zelda jumped out. Zelda ran into Link's arms and laughed. They talked for a while and then went back out into the main room. Link followed Fi's instructions and put the Master Sword with Demise trapped in it in the slot, were Fi would go into a sleep without end.

Link was sad about this, but knew that the goddess had willed this from the beginning, and said his last goodbye to Fi, the only one who had been with him through all his adventures and battles.

Now that the temple was secure, Impa disappeared. Groose was brokenhearted. But he knew that that was for the best, too. Everyone was happy now, and Link wanted to introduce Zelda to his new girlfriend, Peatrice. Scrapper took Ghirahim back up to the sky and Link used the bird statue. He freefell for a moment, then called for his Loftwing.

He flew next to Zelda on her Loftwing and landed over the bazaar. It was starting to get dark, and Link knew that Peatrice would be home now. Ghirahim and Link and Zelda walked up to Peatrice's door. Link knocked once and opened the door. Peatrice's father was nowhere to be seen, probably still at Clean Cut.

Peatrice and Cawlin were sitting on Peatrice's bed, and Peatrice was laughing. Zelda gasped, and Ghirahim felt angry. Maybe he didn't want someone like Peatrice. Link fell to his knees.

"What?"

**This is my first TLoZ fic. I haven't had a computer since July, but I got a new one for Christmas and decided I wanted to try this, because I also got Skyward Sword. Best game ever- I finished it yesterday. Broke my heart it had to end, but I'll just start another account. I put Peatrice and Link together because I felt bad for flirting with her all the time just to get Gratitude Crystals. I made Ghirahim turn good because... I wanna marry that guy. He's pretty, uh... pretty attractive. I think. But it doesn't matter what I think! It matters what YOU think. Tell me what you thought. Reviews make my day! Love you all!  
>(And hands of Ghirahim. He's MINE!)<strong>


End file.
